


Meet the boyfriend

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Teenagers, drabble prompt, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Prompt: Father meets Daughter’s significant other.





	Meet the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.. Mickey fathering just makes me feel some type of way.. especially if his kid acts just like him.

Evalyn made her way inside the house dropping her bag as silently as she could, her red hair swaying as she went. She turned to the door, where a tall boy stood peering into the house. "I'm just grabbing a few things and we can go. Hopefully without running into --" she stopped mid sentence as she ran into a solid body. She stumbled back but a hand gripping her arm stopped her fall.  
  
"Oh, hey daddy! What are you doing here?" She put her best fake cheery voice on, looking up into her father's face. "Fuckin' doing here? I live here." He said, looking over her shoulder noticing the boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"who the fuck is he?" Mickey said, raising his eyebrows at the girl in front of him, noticing the flush that crept up the girls neck.  
  
"Daddy, don't be silly we've talked about this. I'm just going to grab a few of my things and we're heading out." The girl took a few steps to the stairs, hoping to avoid the conversation she knew was beginning to form.  
  
"Evalyn" Mickey said sternly, eyes never leaving his daughter's. "Don't you fuckin' dare go up those stairs, you know the fuckin' rules."  
  
She stomped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms and storming her way back towards her father. "I'm not introducing another boy so you can scare him away. No fuckin' way!" She said, standing up to her father.  
  
"Well then I guess you can tell him to get the fuck out and wait until you're father gets home to have another conversation." Mickey said, watching his daughters face turn red from anger.  
  
The boy watched the scene unfold, debating on whether he should interfere in this argument but decided it was best to stay out of it. He scratched the back of his neck and walked back outside, to give the two of them some privacy. He sat on steps, killing time on his phone when he heard the sound of footsteps on gravel. He looked up from his phone and came face to face with a redheaded man, who without a doubt in his mind had to be Evelyn's father.  
  
"Umm, hey. I'm Ethan, Evalyn's boyfriend." He said to the taller man, standing up and holding out his hand. The man shook the hand in front of him.  
  
Ian looked over the kid in front of him noticing his nicely combed hair and the button down shirt that he wore with his skinny jeans, like he was casually dressing up.  
  
Ian shook the hand in front of him, deciding that he looked like a decent enough kid, "Ian. What's going on in there?" Ian said, pointing to the front door.  
  
Ethan rubbed his hand through his hair and looked towards the front door, where yelling could be heard. He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Evalyn was hoping to grab her stuff and leave without introducing me."  
  
"Shit, not again." Ian rolled his eyes and smiled, "Come on, let's get in there before they shed some blood." He made his way towards the front door with Ethan behind him.  
  
Ian watched the scene in front of him, Evelyn with her arms in the air and Mickey with his arms crossed. "Hey! Enough guys. We have a guest." He said, putting his hand on Mickey's chest and pushing lightly giving him a look and causing Mickey to uncross his arms.  
  
"Oh, we have a guest? I wouldn't know because she wouldn't fuckin' introduce us." Mickey said, glaring at his daughter.  
  
Evelyn glared right back at him, she stormed over to Ethan grabbing his arm and leading him towards Mickey. "Ethan, this is my father! Daddy this is Ethan! You happy now? Can we please leave before you embarrass me any further?" She said dropping her hand from Ethan's arm.  
  
Mickey swiped his thumb at his lip, eyeing the kid and looking over at Ian. Ian shrugged his shoulders, "while you two were arguing I already met him. Let her go?"  
  
Mickey looked over at his daughter, blue eyes meeting green and sighed, "Yeah fuck, _okay_. Go, go! Before I change my mind." He said looking at Evalyn.  "But we're fucking talking about this later!"  
  
She clapped her hands, "Yes! Thank you Daddy!" Giving him a quick hug and placing a kiss on Ian's cheek. She grabbed Ethan's arm again and rushed him out the door before they could say another word.  
  
  
Ian watched her go and turned to look at Mickey when the door closed behind the two teenagers. Mickey gave Ian's shoulder a shove. "Fuck, Mick. What was that for?" He said, bring his hand to rub the sore spot.  
  
Mickey walked over to the couch, sitting down. "Thought we agreed we were actually going to start meeting these dickheads she hangs out with?" He said, looking over at Ian who still stood in the same spot.  
  
Ian walked over, placing his hands on Mickey's shoulders, giving him a kiss. "She'll introduce them when she's ready," he said, making his way around the couch. "Besides this one actually introduced himself to me. That's an improvement."  
  
Mickey grabbed his open beer that was on the coffee table, popping the cap. "Still don't like him." He said, taking a sip and grabbing the remote to turn the television on. "I fucking know teenage boys man, I know what they're fucking thinking. He better keep his hands _off_ my daughter if he wants to keep 'em."  
  
Ian nodded his head in agreement and laughed, "But did you see her attitude? Man, she's totally your fucking daughter. I don't think they'll be stupid enough to mess with her." 


End file.
